role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Mournful Wraith Triplets
Mournful Wraith Triplets (哀しい レイス トリプレット Kanashī Reisu Toripuretto) are a trio of Nocturnes with Black-Eyed Children motifs, members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, servants of CucaMask and BunyipMask and RP characters conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality The Mournful Wraith Triplets are completely devoid of any emotions, expressions and speech, therefore their personalities are next to non-existent it seems. All they do is stand or walk around silently and sometimes creep up on others when they least expect it and are known to terrify many, but nobody actually knows who they really are, not even CucaMask or BunyipMask. History Backstory Backstory on the Mournful Wraith Triplets is very hard to come by and shaky, due the three being so enigmatic, therefore very little is known about their past. The Triplets have been sighted multiple times over the years, one of the earliest sightings of them dating back to the 1800's (although some will claim even beyond that) and only seem to make themselves present at nighttime. Curiously they appear to go wherever, however they are most commonly found in Norway. While no concrete evidence of their backstories exist, some say that the Triplets are actually three Nocturne ghosts of three boys who wandered into a forest one night and never came back alive; others think they may actually be a form for some atrocious monstrosity to decieve others; some others also believe them to be not even real Nocturnes but rather some other unknown alien race that comes down to watch over and hang around on Earth and are closely associated with Nocturnes. To this day, nobody really knows and it's unlikely the truth will be found out about them; until then, all there exists is many theories about their past. One actually documented story of them appearing beforehand however was back in the mid 1960's, where the three terrorized a small Iowan town and got the attention of a Japanese reporter and his American friends. Said reporter and friends would then have to deal with the Triplets and tried to find ways of stopping them, but it was found to be difficult as they seemingly could not be killed through any normal means. However, they were finally dealt and were sealed aways in an old abandoned building which was blown up, where they would not terrorize anyone ever again. Right? Right? Well, not quite. However they would not be seen again for decades, up until they reappeared in Norway, when one day a Nocturne hunter found them and took them in. Now serving under a witch and hunter Nocturne, the three still are allowed to go and do wherever, just as long as they remain loyal to CucaMask and BunyipMask. To this day, many sightings of them are still being reported. Debut: Lansing Is Burning The Mournful Wraith Triplets first appeared together when they ran up with BunyipMask to meet up with CucaMask following CherufeMask's and ConusMask's return. CobraMask asked to who were they, to which BunyipMask explained to CobraMask how he found them, however he admitted also knew about them beyond those details. Everyone (CobraMask included) except BoogeyMask found them to be unnerving or scary even. The three Triplets didn't do much of anything else, other than stare blankly around the area. Once CucaMask and BunyipMask left, the Triplets followed suit. Abilities * Currently unknown. Weaknesses * Currently unknown. Trivia * The Mournful Wraith Triplets are officially the shortest Nocturnes currently known, standing around only 3 ft for either of them. * The Mournful Wraith Triplets are among the few Nocturnes to not have "Mask" in their name. * The Mournful Wraith Triplets actually originated from one of Gallibon the Destroyer's earlier works known as "Wednesday", which was a unpublished collection of short creepy stories, akin to The Twilight Zone or Ultra Q. In the penultimate chapter, they were the main villains of the story "The Triplets". Their story remains canon as well. The only differences about them in their original appearance was that their species was never addressed to what they were and lacked glowmarks. This also makes them among the earliest of Nocturnes, predating most members of the race. * They were jokingly called "Dead, Deadd and Deaddy" before being given an official (and much more serious) name. * Each Triplet actually has a different set of glowmarks, with the left Triplet having grey glowmarks, the middle Triplet having black glowmarks and the right Triplet having silver glowmarks. * Their one of the few of Gallibon the Destroyer's own creations that scares him. Seriously, imagine seeing any one of these little guys lurking around and secretly watching you... * While clearly based off of Black-Eyed Children, they were originally supposed to be based off of the Útburður of medieval Icelandic mythology. This was scrapped as it was deemed too dark. * They are also based off the ghost and spirits phenemenon, as the three have traveled place to place to haunt some areas and have been sighted at multiple times. * Originally they were going to speak, but Gallibon thought it would have ruined the creepiness factor to them, so it was dropped. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Children Category:Nocturnes with Cryptid motifs Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Minor Villains Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)